


I'll Melt Away Into Your Afterglow (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunion Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Bucky's clothes were dark and is skin was pale, but his heart glowed for Steve.





	I'll Melt Away Into Your Afterglow (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainKittah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKittah/gifts).



> for alex, because they are such a filthy little shit. sorry i couldn't get the suspenders in there
> 
> title from by wings by haerts

Hands on his hips, caressing the skin underneath his shirt with thumbs, one metal one skin. Steve breathed slowly and leaned into the other, eyes closed and heart racing under Bucky’s touch, delicate. As if Steve was small and fragile, as if he would break. Just like when he was small.

He felt that old anger boil inside of him and he huffed, breath blowing past his lips and jolting Bucky’s long locks, parting and showing more of his pale face; tired eyes. “I’m not small, y’know. I won’t break.”

Famous last words. Steve couldn’t help the gasps that rolled his tongue when Bucky was shoving him back, pressing him flush against the cold wall, dark surroundings seeming to showdown them more now. Steve could feel Bucky’s breath ghost his lips, much closer than they were before.

“I remember,” Bucky mumbled, words a breathless whisper in the dark, both of their enhanced ears catching every word and tone. “You liked it when I rubbed your hands up your chest, after the serum, because it made you more sensitive. Loved… taking it, didn’t you?”

Steve let a small whine escape his throat, and Bucky’s hands let the shirt pull up more, rough fingers running over hairless skin, muscles that jumped out, screaming to be touched. Steve panted against Bucky’s lips, wanting so bad to lean forward and close the space, but his body fought back and forced him to stay against the wall, where Bucky was pinning him. his body still reacted to Bucky’s like it used to; submit.

Steve’s head tipped back, and a breathless whine left him when those same thumbs rubbed over his perked nipples, and his knees shook when they twisted around the nubs, pinching them and no doubt making them red. Bucky lips twitched into a faint grin, and he threw Steve’s shirt over his head, to get a proper look at the arousal he was no doubt causing Steve.

His posture froze, hands resting pitifully over Steve’s pecs as he eyed the ink covering selective parts of Steve’s body, and he could feel the way Steve’s blush crawled down his neck and chest, not having to look to remember exactly how it suited the blonde. He looked over, their eye sight (and with the help enhanced vision) making out the other’s shape, the other’s blue eyes and aroused expressions.

Steve’s lip quivered. “Buck- “

“What’s this one?” Bucky asked, voice cutting off Steve’s as his hands smoothed up Steve’s chest, ignoring the writing over his sternum to focus on his shoulders. his collarbones were covered in an array of red, white and blue stars, artfully flowing into a mix of pink tulips and buttercups, covering his shoulders and turning into rotting leaves over his shoulder, where it ended.

“For ma,” Steve breathed out, eyes focused on Bucky’s as metal fingers traced coloured ink, where it eventually led down to Steve’s waist, finding the wings on either side, right where his love handles would be. He felt Steve tense when he pepped kisses to his throat, but he melted in Bucky’s arms when they evolved into gently nips and press of tongue, coaxing him silent.

“T-Those are,” Steve stopped to swallow, keeping his hands pressed to the wall. “To remind me I… don’t need other people to… speak up for me,” he choked out, hands pulled into fists tight enough to whiten his knuckles. Bucky hummed, casually slipping a thigh between Steve’s legs, chuckled when he felt the erection pressing to his thick leg, rocking it up slightly.

Steve’s head thumped to the wall, head tilting to the side when Bucky’s kisses bit them way up to his strong jawline. “And my name?”

Steve whined loudly, and he couldn’t help but grind his body down onto into Bucky’s leg, which pressed firmly back. He continued the action when Bucky didn’t try to stop him, mouth dropping open, forgetting all his words at how good it was to feel the pleasure from-

He didn’t realise he’d growled when Bucky’s hands gripped his hips harshly, stopping him in his place. His lips ghosted Steve’s neck again. “Tell me, sweetheart,” he whispered, punctuating every word with a filthy kiss on his warm skin, overheating under the pressure the felt too good to drop. “Tell me why my name’s inked to your chest.”

“H-Heart,” Steve corrected, not being able to help the shake in his voice, one that ruptured his entire body into a similar shudder. “Couldn’t forget you.”

Bucky’s lips brushed the ink writing over his collarbones, the date written in cursive and ending where the stars began. He didn’t have to think about it before he was blurting out the date, cogs in his brain turning fast. “That’s the day I. died.”

“Buck.”

Bucky kept them pressed together, finally pulling up enough to lick a filthy kiss into Steve’s mouth, both groaning and swallowing the sounds, tongues intertwining quickly. Bucky’s hands gripped Steve’s hips roughly, forcefully grinding them together. That combined with their teeth clashing and minds whirling was all it took for Steve to combust, body shaking as the front of his jeans were soaked through, dark patch obvious though the pale blue denim.

Bucky didn’t stop kissing, but could feel Steve’s body shake against his, slowly down the pressure of their kiss until it was just gentle pecks passed between them, until their lips were just brushing slowly.

“Steve,” Bucky spoke slowly, fingers rubbing circles over the wings, not having to see them to know they’re there. “’M sorry it took so long.”

Steve smiled, eyes still closed. “Come to bed with me.”

And he did.


End file.
